A lie about a lie makes a truth star wars chap 1
by Lord Of Memory
Summary: Anakin is captured and put through a cruel game by general grievous while the CIS breaks away from sidious's control. The clone wars will soon be a real war and all will soon see what it actually brings. cis will actually use their super weapons properly and the clone will be smarter as well


**A lie about a lie creates a truth: a star wars story**

 **Hey all its lord of Memory here and I hope that you will enjoy this new story. It is a bit of a new take on the clone wars and I plan to show the true brilliance of General Grievous and a few other twists and turns. DISCLAIMER I don't own star wars that belongs to Disney and George I will refrence ideas from other movies as well**

"Hgnna!" As a loud growl rumbled through the CIS cruiser as its two escort ships where blown to pieces by a surprise Republic attack by the combined power of six venetar class ships. Droids throughout the bridge quickly ran to their stations, to prep the ship's hyperdrive and so as to avoid the enraged cyborg. The general was even futher enraged as he received a message that showed the forms of the infamous jedi duo Anakin Skywalker and Obi wan Kenobi however he quickly shut down the com system so that his ship couldn't be tracked. The general refused to lose another of his personal ships to the jedi scum and look even weaker in front of Count Dooku.

"Sir a small frigite has just dropped out of hyperspace and is asking for permission to dock with us. Should we blast it." "No! Foolish trash!" Grievous almost smashed the droid that had asked him but he was in to much of a good mood as he knew who was on the ship that had just arrived. "Well what are you waiting for? Let that ship dock before I scrap you all myself!" The droids quickly started setting up the dock sequence. "Right on it sir roger roger." As the general left to go greet his guest two of the commander class B-1 droids spoke to each other. "You know I really hate this job." "Roger roger, I know how you feel."

As Grievous and his guards gathered to greet the new arrival, a single thought went through the heads of the general's crew.(who has arrived that has put the general in such a good mood)

The frigates entry ramp slowly opened showing a single human form walking out. "Lord Grievous I have returned and as requested I located and procured the artefacts that you requested of me." If Grievous still had a real face the officers that were with him swore that he would've had a massive smile on his face but his eyes said all that they needed to know. They showed a deep happiness but that happiness was tainted by a great malice and the crew knew that the general had a plan and they actually feared for whom ever the general was planning to strike at. "B-1 I can't begin to say how... what happened to your arm?" This was when the crew noticed that while the now named B-1 looked mostly human his left arm told a different story. It looked like flesh had been burned off but what was revealed wasn't bone but a metal arm like a droid.

"Um sir? Could you please explain who this is?" a very nervous crewman asked. The crewman was terrified as he had seen what the general did to droids that angered him and he didn't want to find out what could be done to an organic like him.

The general turned towards the crew that was present with him. "who this is doesn't matter however what he has procured for me has all but secured the Separatist's victory." While many of the crew had heard such posturing from their general before, his attitude and the new droid that had arrived plus the new fleet that Dooku had arraigned for them made victory against the republic actually seem feasible.

"B-1 follow the crew to the medical room. I need you heal and regrow the flesh you lost so that you can continue your undercover missions. Only 10 of your type were ever produced so no more risky moves, intel only no assassinations for a while." The bio droid looked at gGievous for a moment before following his orders and leaving.

As the crew left Grievous activated his private hologram communicator. "Count Dooku I have received the co-coordinates and the necessary relics for the ritual. Soon Skywalker and Ventress will be an issue no more."

If Dooku had been any normal being the tone that the general had used would have sent him running but for Dooku it only made him more confident that his plan would work.

"Very good general. I assume that you will arrive at the start point soon?" Grievous just nodded. "All will be ready. I leaked GPS data in a way that republic wouldn't be suspicious of so that they would find his 'failing fleet' only for a surprise attack from his new fleet with Dooku coming in as well.

"General one last thing. I feel that we can no longer trust Sidious, as the nature of the sith is to betray. Non of this is to reach him until he has no supports in the CIS left. Is that understood general? Also I want you to start the ritual the moment you exit hyperspace. I have acquired Ventress so you need only capture Skywalker. Do not fail me Grievous.

Before the general could answer or talk further the communicator cut off as Dooku entered hyperspace. (I always new it was a chance that we would betray Sidious but for us to act so soon must mean that the sith lord wouldn't be able to retaliate without revealing himself.)

If Grievous still had a face one would have seen a wicked grin form as he started to understand the simplicity of the betrayal and how that helped him. The general took out a holo cron and took out three light sabres making a triangle shape around the holo cron. He instantly started to have a better mood as he noticed the holo cron start to absorb the ambient force energy from the sabres cyber crystals before opening and showing and old monks image.

"I see I have been summoned again." The spirit actually seemed bored as he spoke. "Well it seems like a sith got me again. Wait I don't sense any force energy within you. How did you open the holo cron and summon me?"

Grievous was a bit confused but quickly regained his composure. While it is true that under normal circumstances I would've had to wait for my master, however thanks to some research, some old relics and our current galactic location it was easy to find a loop hole." Anyone could hear the pride that came from the general's words.

"Wait location? Wait were at Korribaan? I honestly thought that the Jedi would've been smart enough to destroy that planet but I guess that they are still so arrogant. Ok hears the deal general I am a spirit of knowledge and history, part of a greater being that I split off from as I am used to record this worlds history while I'm in that holo cron but since you got me out I owe you a favour but since a war is going on I'll stick around. Seriously I'm really bord."

Grievous was at a loss for words as he listened but quickly regained his senses. "You won't be doing anything now but you will be helping me and my master in a few hours." Grievous soon started laughing as Dookus plan started.

 **A few days later**

Anakin didn't know why but he woke up with a massive headache, he felt sore all over and he his connection to the force felt weakened. As he looked around he started to remember what had happened.

It had been a trap from the beginning. He had been sent on a mission to track down and capture if not kill the cyborg general Grievous but things had gone wrong almost immediately after he had caught up with the general's damage fleet. His escape routes had been cut off by incoming CIS reinforcements before his fleet was systematically dismantled by the fleet of 6 lucerhulk ships that had come to the cyborgs aid.

As Anakin looked around he was actually surprised that he was still alive considering the well know hatred the general had for jedi. Anakin was further surprised when he saw his cell mate, one Asji Ventress. It was safer to say he was outright shock to see her especially since it looked as if he had gotten the better treatment out of the two of them considering how badly beaten she looked.

(What the hell is going on here? From the way things look I don't like my odd of getting out of here and why does it feel as if my connection to the force is being blocked?) As Anakin was lost in his thoughts he was quickly brought out of it by a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. "I must say you have a very open mind and that isn't a complement." For a moment Anakin felt as if Count Dooku was in the cell with him but the only things in the cell was Ventress, himself and a strange purple holocron with a mans image being projected. "I must say to meet this era's current living force nexus is an interesting development. The only other nexus I met was Revan and he wasn't much fun especially since he tor himself in two." As the jedi knight tried to make sense of the strange holocron that was speaking to him Ventress seemed to be waking up.

"Ah it seems that our other guest is waking up. I do apologize but it seems like we don't have the time for an in-depth discussion to see how things have changed since I was last awakend." A loud clanking could be heard interrupting the strange being and signalling the arrival of Grievous. "Oh well it looks like time has run out for you two. Such a shame to... looks like its show time."

As the being retreated back into the holocron Grievous entered the cell with his usual group of magna guard body guards. Anakin and Ventress were both dragged out of the cell and brought into a spacious room. Grievous had started laughing as a group of commando droids set up some equipment for him. (That laughing doesn't bode well for me. I just need to find a way to stall him so I have time for a rescue... what is setting up broadcasting equipment for.

"don't bother trying to escape Ventress with those shackles I had placed on you I was able to cut you and Skywalker here partially away from the force. You can sense it, you can feel it but you can't use it." Anakin only came back to reality when he heard Grievous talking about their inhibitor shackles and noticed how much the ex assassin was struggling to get free. He would never admit this to any one but he actually felt sorry for her especially at hear the cruel enjoyment in Grievous's voice as he laughed at her attempts to escape.

"Sir the equipment has been set up to your specifications as requested. We are ready to broadcast." If Grievous still had a face he would have smiled. He was very happy to not have to be dealing the stupidity of the usual B1 droids that made up the bulk of the Separatist ground forces. "Good, broadcast the feed to all open channels. I don't want anyone to miss this."

 **Jedi temple**

"Master Windu what worries you so? Discontent in you I sense." Windu quickly turned around as he heard master Yoda address him. "I'm just a bit worried master Yoda. Skywalker should have answer our holo vid calls and while he is one to bend the rules not even Kenobi could reach him." Windu knew that Anakin wasn't the most orthodox jedi but he and this war proved that the jedi needed to grow and change if it was to survive the war. Change was never an easy thing but he was certain that the jedi that had been brought up in this war would be able to help the jedi order grow and adapt to the galactic climate and keep the Republic strong.

As Windu and Yoda continued their discussion about Anakin not contacting the temple or any republic command centre the holo vid table quickly sprung toife as did every other holo communication devices and televisions all over the galaxy. Much to the dread and shock of the Republic and jedi and the joy of the Separatists it showed the imposing figure of the cyborg general Grievous with one Anakin Skywalker beaten and bruised shackled up next to an equally damaged Asaji Ventress.

 **Grievous new flag ship the indomitable**

"To all viewing this broadcast I bid you a good day or night depending on your planets time schedule. Today I bring word of a glorious CIS victory over the rotten and corrupt republic. I have here before me two of the greatest war criminals in the history of the Separatist alliance. One Asji ventress who on multiple occasions has gone after the life of the great count Dooku and Anakin Skywalker who was not only one of the few responsible for the destruction of many innocent Separatist lives but he is also responsible for the near destruction of the Geonocian people." Grievous paused for a moment to get his breath as he started coughing while one of his commando droids brought him a holo tablet so that he could see the reactions to his broadcast.

I monstrous happiness seemed to fill his eyes as he watched the reactions on republic worlds, the chaos and madness he had caused with just one televised broadcast and the joy and inspiration that was being shown on Separatist worlds.

"Today I tell you my fellow separatists no longer will we give the Republic any quarter! No longer shall we have to give in to the wims of a corrupt and ineffective senet! Today I give you justice!" With a massive roar Grievous quickly activated two light sabres, one belonging to Skywalker and the other Ventress and plunging them into the abdomens of his two prisoners performing a live execution.

 **Rest of the galaxy**

For a moment there was just silence as people tried to understand what they had just seen. Asokha and Obi-wan couldn't really believe what they had just seen, after so many death defying stunts and missions this was how Anakin went out, bound beaten and killed by his own light sabre. For Palpatine it cut off his visions of the future, he was shocked to his core as he hadn't foreseen any of the events that had happened and he was a bit frightened as he felt that he was losing control of the war. Every day it had looked as if the clone wars were getting further out of hand, out of his control and grow into a full on war and this might just have been the extra push that was needed. For the jedi council it was a terrifying realization that the Separatists still had tricks up their sleeves and like it was with much of the rest of the Republic it was a massive blow to morale.

 **Back on Grievous's ship**

As the broadcast was cut off Anakin opened his eyes and noticed that both he and ventress were very much alive but he very much doubted it was out of the goodness of the general's non-existent heart. "Good, now get to work fragment I want to watch the real suffering." Both Anakin and Ventress looked at each other as they came to a realization that Grievous was far from done with them as he motion for his commando droids to record the proceedings.

The purple holocron was once again placed in front of them and the same image poped out. "Hey I'm doing you a favour theres no need for name calling. Just call me Historia." The image actually pouted a bit before getting to work. A strange mist started to flow out of the holocron and then engulf Ventress as she started screaming in pain before the mist started to spread and then engulf Anakin.

 **Anakin's pov**

As I watched Ventress get engulfed I actually fear for my life but hearing her screams gave me a sick sense of comfort that at least what was happening wouldn't kill me. As the mist spread to me I felt pain to but then I saw my mother and memories started to flash before me. Sone good some bad. I actually felt like laughing at the general if this was his idea of torture. However I soon regretted that thought as I soon started to forget things and then I realized why Ventress had been trying so hard to escape. They must have explained to her what they were going to do or at least Grievous did. They never did seem to like each other. Anakin was terrified as he lost more and more of himself.

Soon however he realized with his fading thoughts, that while his memories were being sealed away they were also being replaced.

 **Normal pov**

Two prone forms started to wake up. Sealed away were Anakin Skywalker and Asji Ventress. In their place was Solaris and Luna Memoria. The only two survivors of a CIS research station that had been attacked by Republic forces and husband and wife. As Grievous watched the two comfort each other due to their new false memories he started laughing as his games had just begun.

 **I do hope that you will all enjoy this fanfiction and give me much needed feedback so that I can improve nit just this story but all the others I am working on. Peace out and review Lord Of Memory fanfiction or ill take your memories.**


End file.
